Unlimited Wings at Gator’s Dockside
Picking a Time to Go If you’re looking for unlimited wings, you’ll need to go on Monday, Wednesday, or Friday nights. The deal starts around 6pm and the restaurant is open until 2am. Depending on what kind of unlimited deal you want, you can pick a specific day. If you don’t want unlimited wings, the rest of the food is still great and it’s open from 11am-2am every day of the week. Mondays specifically feature wings with bone in the center and the deal is for a little over $11. Wednesdays are arguably the best deal with the same price for boneless wings and fries with each order. Fridays are also the same price and boneless wings, but fries are not included in the deal. Parking your Transportation Gator’s Dockside is just south of Waterford Lakes plaza on Alafaya and, as can be expected, it can usually be quite crowded. Because of this, parking may be an issue, at least depending on how much you want to walk. On days where their unlimited deal is not on (Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays) Gator’s is not usually very busy and, as such, the parking lot in that plaza has many more spaces open. However, the unlimited wings days are often times quite difficult to park your car directly outside the restaurant during. That being said, this really shouldn’t be much of an issue because the Wells Fargo and McDonald’s on the western edge of the plaza (closer to Alafaya) almost always have parking despite the crowds (especially Wells Fargo). As for bikes, there are plenty of racks in the plaza and one just outside of Gator’s. However, that one is most likely going to be full on unlimited wing days because that is the time most college students/bike owners would be there. If you can’t get that one specifically, like I said, there are plenty scattered throughout the plaza and (if you don’t mind walking a bit more) Waterford Lakes Plaza is a ¼ mile north of this plaza and is filled to the brim with parking spots for cars and bike racks. Ordering and Eating When you enter the restaurant, there are going to be hostesses waiting at the door to seat you. Depending on how crowded it is this could take anywhere form immediate (the usual) to about 15-30 minutes. Once you’re seated, you can place your order with the waiter/waitress like a normal restaurant. If you’re there past 6pm on one of the three unlimited days, they’ll most likely ask whether or not that’s what you’d like to order just so they can expedite the process of getting you food. They’ll let you hold onto at least one menu (and if they don’t then ask to keep one) so you can browse the options for wings. Once you place an order, like with most places, it’ll be delivered right to you once it is completed. However, unlike most places, the waiter/waitress will ask you if you’re ready for your next order of wings at which point you can pick once more from a variety of options. Keep in mind that each plate is going to come with 10 wings and on Wednesdays each plate also comes with fries. Misc. They’ll continue to ask you whether or not you want more wings until you say you don’t want anymore. At this point, you can either order something else or ask for the check(s). You should be charged a little over $11 for the wings plus whatever else you may or may not have ordered. Once you tip 20%, you’re free to leave. If you want to stay, there is a bar area where you can order drinks on a separate bill. There are also plenty of other things to do inside such as play some of the arcade games that are set up. Each game costs tokens which you can purchase at a vending machine in the room, like with most arcades. There is also a karaoke event that happens on Fridays that they encourage you to take part in. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it can be very fun depending on your own preferences and sense of humor.